


Excuses

by wabbitseason



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Addiction, Drabble, Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franklin thinks he can stop anytime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses

In the darkness, he stared down at his hands, still covered in medical gloves. He had almost done the unthinkable. He had nearly lost a patient.

He had his reasons for using the stims, good reasons he had thought.

He didn't use them that much, just one to get through the night, so he could save that one patient. Except they were all important patients in his mind. They all needed his help. So he required a little artificial boost to reach that level sometimes.

Then Dr. Stephen Franklin heard the final excuse.

_I can stop anytime._

Staring down again, he wasn't sure he could anymore.


End file.
